


아무도 모르는

by vvishop



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>이단 헌트 생일이람서요.</p></blockquote>





	아무도 모르는

벤지가 와락 이단을 끌어 안으려 했다. 이단은 피하려다 벤지인 것을 보고 손을 내밀었다. 벤지는 활짝에서 애매하게로 바뀐 표정으로 탁 이단과 악수했다.   
"생일 축하해! 이단."  
이단은 예의 바르게 웃었다.   
"고마워. 벤지. 해커 친구는 늘 놀라움을 주는군."  
벤지는 이단의 생일을 축하하는 것보다 이단의 생일을 알아낸 것을 더 기뻐하는 모양새였지만 다음 생일을 맞는 것이 소중한 이단의 생일이었으므로 모두는 퇴근 후 술을 마시러 가기로 했다. 

"제임스가 본인 부서는 PMF라고 하질 않겠어?"  
"설마."  
"Possible Mission Force."  
으하하 루터는 테이블을 탕탕 두들겼다. 이단은 그 날을 떠올리는지 피식피식 웃었다. 벤지는 이미 취해 시리와 이단 헌트의 쓰리 사이즈에 대해 토론하고 있었다. 브랜트의 회선으로 전화가 왔다. 브랜트는 슬쩍 일어섰다.   
"브랜트입니다."  
[안녕. 브랜트.]  
"카터. 무슨 일이야?"  
들었는지 테이블 쪽이 조용해졌다. 수화기 너머도 조용했다. 카터는 웃음기 도는 목소리로 말했다.   
[재미있는 소식이 들리던데 이단 좀 바꿔줘.]  
이단은 전화기를 건네받자마자 싱긋 웃었다.   
"카터."  
눈동자가 스윽 벤지를 향해 움직였다. 벤지는 자고 있었다. 루터는 벤지를 부축했다. 이단의 깨끗한 목소리가 느긋한 음악을 갈랐다.   
"그 때도 생일이었지."  
브랜트는 마시던 맥주를 뿜었다. 모자를 벗어 까딱 인사한 루터가 벤지와 사라졌다. 이단은 핸드폰을 어깨에 낀 채 주머니에서 지갑을 꺼냈다. 입모양만으로 말했다. 내가 낼께. 브랜트는 마음대로 하라고 손짓했다. 고작 통화하는데도 고맙다며 온 얼굴로 웃고 응 응 고개까지 끄덕여준 성실한 이단은 브랜트에게 핸드폰을 돌려주었다. 카터는 끊기 전에 말했다. 선물할 거 당장 없으면 그냥 아무 날에나 줘. 그래도 될걸. 

오늘이 생일이 아니야? 라는 물음에 이단은 웃기만 했다. 그러더니 침대 아래 운동화를 곱게 벗었다. 양말도 잘 벗어 브랜트의 세탁기에 넣고 바지도 티셔츠도 팬티만 남을 때까지 모두 세탁기에 넣은 이단은 능숙하게 세탁기를 돌렸다. 취했네.   
"생일이지."  
얼굴을 쭈굴하게 만들며 소파에 앉은 브랜트의 이마에 키스한 이단은 달콤하게 말했다.   
"너랑 같이 있으면 늘 생일이야."  
적절하고 단호한 리액션이 필요했지만 나오지 않았다. 기껏 한다는 말은. 샤워하는데 10분 줄께. 이쪽도 취해서.  
샤워하는 이단의 문 앞에서 노크하기까지 9분. 노크하기까지 8분. 노크하기까지 7분을 세던 브랜트는 결국 욕실 안으로 끌려들어갔다. 셔츠에 주름도 가지 않게 단추를 푸는 이단을 보며 브랜트는 말했다.   
"이단 헌트."  
"음."  
"이름은 진짜긴 해?"  
이단은 드러난 가슴팍을 보다가 한쪽 눈을 찡그리며 미소지었다.   
"뭐... 둘 중 하나는."  
브랜트는 진지하게 눈을 맞췄다.   
"진짜로?"  
이단은 환하게 웃었다.   
"어느 정도는."  
젠장. 어느새 옷이 사라졌다. 그래도 365일 중 어느 날에는 태어났을테니까. 브랜트는 준비한 선물을 주기로 했다. 머리 꼭대기에 더운 물이 쏟아졌다.

**Author's Note:**

> 이단 헌트 생일이람서요.


End file.
